meettheresidentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eskimo Deconstructed
''Eskimo Deconstructed ''is a compilation album by The Residents, released May 31st 2019 on Cherry Red/New Ralph Too as a special instalment in the group's expansive pREServed reissue campaign. Eskimo Deconstructed includes a number of extracts from the recording session tapes of their 1979 album Eskimo and features two LPs and a CD full of ambient sounds, loops and fragments produced by the group for that project. Contents Eskimo Deconstructed features "over seventy loops, chants, musical fragments and sound effects extracted from the original multitrack tapes" from the group's 1979 album Eskimo, to give fans an unprecedented opportunity to “walk around inside a masterpiece, the viewing angles almost infinite”. The semi-limited vinyl edition is intended both as a special release in honour of the 40th anniversary of the original album, as well as a kind of extension of their 2018 project I Am A Resident!, allowing and encouraging fans to rebuild and remix the album using the original instrumental elements. Other "special interest" pREServed releases (such as the complete 1-10 (With A Touch of 11) recording) may follow if this compilation is a success. Tracklisting Disc One (LP) # Mysterious Chant #1 (0:46) # Ga Ga Ga (0:49) # Neki Neki (0:50) # Catch 'Em Up (1:37) # Mysterious Chant #2 (0:52) # Ooh Wit Aah Stomp (0:59) # Something Interrupts The Chatter (1:34) # Hunt Field Recording (1:08) # Crank (0:57) # Meat (0:51) # Mysterious/Indigenous Song (0:38) # North Western Poem #1 (0:26) # Residents Poem #1 (1:54) # Dodgers All The Way! (0:40) # Break (0:28) # Commercial Chant (0:26) # Studio Argument (0:37) # North Western Poem #2 (0:31) # Squeeze (0:21) # Indigenous Chant #1 (1:05) # Two Amused Hunters Impersonate The Residents (1:03) # Asked (0:22) # Driven (0:23) # An Amused Hunter Impersonates Player (0:40) # Life (0:43) # We Don't Know How To Prey (0:54) # Eskimo' Theme (1:25) # Synthesiser Pad #1 (1:59) # Six Inuit Musicians Impersonate The Residents (1:46) # Birth Field Recording Extract (1:06) # Album Finale Version One (3:09) # Ancient Whale Chant (1:51) # A Musician Plays Kooa For Us (At Daybreak) (2:24) # Unknown Indigenous Poem & Synthesiser (1:11) # Kooa Musician At Daybreak Take 2 (1:05) # The Residents Rehearse An Old Northwestern Play (1:59) # Album Finale Version Two (3:21) Disc Two (LP) # Commercial Rhythm & Pooeye (1:56) # Rounding Up Hunters (0:29) # Wounded And Dragged Ashore (0:48) # Floating Downstream (1:40) # An Excited Welcome! (0:30) # Segook And Ooluksak Rehearsal (0:26) # The Hunt Accelerates Towards A Kill (1:44) # Possibly Another Birth (1:08) # A Communal Clapalong (1:01) # Angakok Sermon (0:40) # The Residents Greeted One By One (0:56) # Atseak Orchestra (0:23) # Grumbling (0:48) # Bells And Whistles Rhythm (1:33) # The Sled Chase (2:02) # Drums And Horns (1:40) # Sedrak Piece Draws A Crowd (1:31) # The Lone Lookout (2:25) # Train Ride (0:52) # Creaking In The Wind (1:46) # Synthesiser Pad #2 And Whistlin' (1:14) # Water's Edge Ritual And Overdubs (1:47) # Drone Piece #1 (1:06) # Tape Speed Play Improv (0:59) # Twinklz (0:56) # Dogs (0:48) # Drone Piece #2 (1:09) # Whistle While You Walk (0:59) # Water's Edge Field Recording (0:35) # Synth Bang (0:17) # Synth Swell (1:01) # Bell (0:28) # Sonar Communications (3:30) # Low Synth Rises Up (1:10) # We All Stomp (0:32) # Somebody's Abstract Piece (2:06) Disc Three (CD) # Arctic Field Recording (60:03) Liner Notes "In 1979, The Residents issued 'Eskimo', their highly personal account of the music and tradition of the popular Eskimo. The record was instantly hailed a masterpiece everywhere that mattered. Fast forwards forty years, and the album's multitrack tapes emerge from the depths of the band's archive. Intrigued and vaguely aware of the project's imminent 40th anniversary, The Residents begin to consider presenting the 'Eskimo' tapes in a fresh way to commemorate the occasion, rather than go down that tired old deluxe 2CD set route. (Although compelled by Alimony, Child Support Payments and property taxes, they do also decide to do that, and you can find the result in your local record store) Before long, an idea emerges. Rather than remix and regurgitate 'Eskimo' themselves, The Residents will dig deep into the raw ingredients of the album, and present you with everything you need to re-work and re-construct 'Eskimo' for yourself. That's four sides of familiar rhythms, chants, musical fragments and other performances hand-extracted from the tapes by the eyeballs themselves, forty years after they first laid them down. The Residents hope you'll add something of your own creative thing in the re-imagining process. Perhaps even produce a new score for the 'Eskimo' film... Inside this set you will find Two LPS containing the chants, atmospheres, sound effects, rhythms and musical passages which make up the original album. Plus: A CD containing genuine arctic storm and atmospheric field recordings The Residents harvested back in the late 70s So plug in your turntables and dig out your emulator, sample, loop, remix and re-evaluate. Upload and download, share and discuss, revere or ridicule. The Residents invite you to re-experience and re-examine their work in microscopic detail, sure, it's a classic, and this is undoubtedly sacrilege, but consider it a chance to screw with their music just like they've been screwing with everybody else's for almost fifty years now. You hold in your hands an invitation, of sorts. A chance to wander around inside a masterpiece, the viewing angles almost infinite. This isn't a 'making of', it's something far, far heavier than that. Perhaps it might be considered the next instalment of 'I Am A Resident'... if you like" - New Ralph Too Personnel Performed, Recorded, Produced & De-Constructed By The Residents Assisted By: RA Mastered For Disc By: Scott Colburn Design & Layout By Paul Bevior With: Poor No Grafix (P) & ©: 2019 The Cryptic Corporation, Cherry Red Records & MVD Entertainment See also * Eskimo * Eskimo (DVD) * pREServed * I Am A Resident! External links and references * Eskimo Deconstructedon Cherry Red Records Category:Compilations Category:PREServed Category:Eskimo Category:I Am A Resident!